1. FIELD
The invention is related to electronic and photoelectronic devices manufactured by means of thin film and monolithic layering techniques.
2. PRIOR ART
Most electronic devices are now made using thin layers of material on a supporting substrate. This has led to the evolution of monolithic semiconductor devices wherein the active portions of a device reside in a single crystal of silicon, germanium, gallium arsenide, mercury cadmium telluride, and various other similar types of materials. These monolithic devices are now being combined with one another and other thin film structures to form more exotic devices. For example, an array of gallium arsenide photo-detectors which operate in the far-infrared have been combined with a silicon charged-coupled-device originally designed for use with visible light detectors made of silicon. Such detectors may be photovoltaic devices, photoconductors or pyroelectric devices. To interface these devices; with each other, a support structure and an optical input element; involves further layering techniques. Some of the layering techniques involve electrical isolation or conduction, thermal isolation, differential thermal expansion, and surface architecture such as crystal lattices and larger irregularities. An object of this invention is to provide a specially prepared thin, flat mechanically stable and/or chemically resistant organic layer, to interface otherwise incompatible surface layers of microelectronic devices, and the method of making and using this layer.